UnEnd Of This Dead Withered World 2
by MienHurzBrennt
Summary: Ichigo waited and waited for Shiro to go back and help him. Days passed and still no sign of Shirosaki.


Chapter one Un-end of This dead withered world: A.D 15,698

Story theme: K ft S - Get up

I don't own the characters and some parts so yea ... borrowed =|

It's rated M boy x boy scale from 1-10 mild (1) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Lemon If you don't like it then leave... ha-ha i don't want to sound mean sorry

Enjoy =]

* * *

><p>The sun rose in the deep gray cloudy sky's. The world stood silent. The human race dwells in a world of darkness. Or perhaps it might be more accurate to call it a dark age propped up by science. All seven continents are crisscrossed by a web of super-speed highways, and at the center of the system sits a fully automated "cyber-city" known as the capital, the product of cutting-edge scientific technology. Karakura Town was just as same as any other places in the world. The dark age spilled all over Karakura Town, mostly in Japan. Cyber-cites are all over the world, with the non-end parties. If you could look at this world, it wouldn't be like a city with a amusement park in the middle, instead it was replaced with an underground club or just a club with a very tall building. Sense the world had actually withered and died, very little plants managed to survived. Well enough to have let some humans to breath. Very little forests were left in the world. Animals and humans fled to where they were able to breath. While the monsters nest in the great cities For years on end the monsters and Humans fought in the non-end battles. The war had lasted 17 years. The humans decided to give up, in the end monsters let humans into their cities. To find out that there were several different monsters. Thanks to their unparalleled knowledge of biology and genetic engineering, the vampires unleashed one legendary monster after another into the world of man and mutant: werewolves, were-tigers, serpent men, golems, fairies, mere-creatures, goblins, raksas, ghouls, zombies, banshees, fire dragons, salamanders resistant to flames, griffins, krakens, souls, and more. The humans were feared of this, but after a while the humans learned to live with it. And now the city has been changed. It seems like a time travel city, cyber-citys were mixed into very old fashioned trading markets. Merchants walked the roads selling useful things. And because of this change humans are now able to go where ever they pleased. Everything became a mess. And Humans were the ones to clean it up even though it wasn't their fault. After years of misery and pain the world came at peace. The humans forgave the mutants and the mutants... did their own thing. Everything was going in it's normal route en, wake up, fix bed, brush teeth, change clothes, comb hair, eat, be on your way, come home eat lunchdinner, go back or stay, brush teeth, put on pj's, go to sleep. Everything and everybody did their own thing. The war has ended and was never brought up again unless it was in history books. But along in the lines of the normal route ens live a young boy living in a house with his mother, father, and two younger sisters. A happy family. A young normal happy family. But there are other families that don't live those kind of normal families. Another young boy who lived out side the city. He lives with his abused mother,little sister, and his unborn baby brother. His father owning a club and never visiting his family. Only once a year he would visit.

December A.D 59,696

The normal young boy sitting in the back of a car, coming back from another state. They were just outside the city when a drunk driver had hit them.

A day before Song: Sally's song Amy lee's version

Shiro sat on a tire watching other little kids play around. The kids wont let him play with them because he was different.

"You can't play with us because you weird!"

"Yea you're a mosquito! (vampire)" Shiro sat alone thinking about the normal family they have. "a mosquito eh?" Shiro shed-ed tiny tears that sled off of his tiny cheeks.

back to day after

The normal boy woke up on the side of the road. A park on the other side. Ichigo picked himself up and walked to the park. Without looking back he knew what had happened. Ichigo sat on a tire. He faced the opposite way of where he'd crashed.

"mom... dad... Yuzu... Karin" Ichigo whispered as his voice was breaking.

Ichigo could hear tiny foot steps behind him. Ichigo didn't pay any attention to them. All he could think about was what was he gonna do.

The wind of snow picked up.

"Hey you ok kid?"

Ichigo looked behind him and saw a boy who looked just like him. Ichigo looked back down and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine" Shiro looked behind Ichigo, his eyes following Ichigo's footsteps. He was surprised he came across the road. It was too dark to see what was on the other side. Shiro looked back at Ichigo finding him shivering from the cold.

"Its... uh there's gonna be a snow storm commin' wanna come ta' my house?" Ichigo looked up at Shiro.

"sure" Shiro and Ichigo headed their way to Shiro's house. The snowstorm had already made it's way to Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro could feel Ichigo shivering under his jacket. "Here use my jacket!" Ichigo hesitated for a moment then took it.

"aren't you cold!" Shiro looked up to see how far they were to his house. "I live in a cold place so I'm used ta' it!" Ichigo nodded. Ichigo looked at the snow storm around them. "what are those people dancing out there for?" Shiro laughed "what!" Ichigo looked at him and blushed slightly "n-nothing" Shiro spotted the blue light he had on his porch. "We're almost there!" Ichigo said nothing. They finally reached the house.

"~gasp~ SHIRO I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" A lady hugged Shiro tightly "I-It's ok mum... I have a friend" Ichigo looked at Shiro _friend?_ Shiro's mother looked at Ichigo "oh?... and what's your friend's name?" Ichigo blushed lightly. "m-my name's Ichigo" A Girl came out and hugged Shiro from behind "BIG BROTHER WE WERE SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT CHU!" Shiro's mother laughed "This is Rukia" Shiro struggled to get out of her arms. "q-quit it Rukia!" "OH! mind me I'm Matsumoto Shiro's mother!" She smiled brightly."It's not every day Shiro brings home a friend!"Ichigo looked at Shiro who was still trying to get out of his little sister's grip. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Well looks like you'll have to be sleeping with Shiro... I just can't find the extra mat(I forgot what it's called)" Ichigo blushed "I-It's ok!" Shiro looked at Ichigo.

"Ok! goodnight cuties!" Shiro blushed as his mother was closing the door. "MOM!" Shiro growled knowing he doesn't like to be called embarrassing things when people are around. Ichigo turned off the lights and laid next to Shiro.

"Uh... Shiro?" "what?" "th-thanks" "no problem" Shiro looked at Ichigo and blushed when he was about to get caught. Just when Shiro was about to fall asleep He heard Ichigo snoring lightly. Shiro sat up and looked over Ichigo's face. Shiro was inches to kissing Ichigo when he stopped. _what tha' hell am i doin'? _Shiro laid his head down still staring at Ichigo when Ichigo moved and put his arms around Shiro. "n-n" Shiro blushed. Ichigo nuzzled in Shiro's chest. Shiro looked at Ichigo and then put his arms around Ichigo. Holding him close.

next morning

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. "what?" Shiro opened the closet door. "wh-what wrong?" Shiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him into the closet. "Sh-shiro? wh-what's going on?" "Shh stay in here for a lil bit ok an' don' come out" Ichigo was about to say something when Shiro close the closet door on him. All that Ichigo could see was through a little crack. "WHERE IS HE!" Ichigo heard a man yell. "WHERE'S MY SON!" The man busted through the door. "THERE YOU ARE YA LIL SHIT!" The man pulled Shiro's hair and dragged him to the living room. "A-AHHH! DAD QUIT IT!" "Kian stop... don't do this to your son please!" Ichigo watched Shiro fall through the door. "n-ugh!" Kian knelt and started beating Shiro. Ichigo watched Shiro get hurt, he couldn't help but tear up. "NO!" Ichigo ran through the door and ran for Shiro's father. Before Ichigo knew it he was on the floor. He saw Shiro crawling after him but was dragged away. The room was getting darker. Ichigo tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't and everything went dark. Ichigo finally came to. The room was dark and cold. The wind was so heard against the house that it started to shake. Ichigo jumped up and searched the house for Shiro. Ichigo made sure he'd checked every inch of the house. Nobody. "Shiro?" Ichigo whispered.

Shirosaki's part

"N-NOOO! ICHIGO!" Shiro crawled to Ichigo only to be dragged away by his father. "Were leaving!" Kian Dragged Shiro from the room and out side. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" "SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH LIL HUMANS ANYWAYS!" "Kian please!" "PLEASE WHAT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON PLAYING WITH DIRTY LIL' HUMANS!" Shiro's mother stopped "Why should you care you're rarely around anyways!" Kian stopped and walked to Matsumoto. "I will NOT have MY SON around DIRTY LITTLE HUMANS!" Matsumoto cried and held Rukia's hand and followed Kian to the city. Shiro took one last look at the beat up house. "sorry... Ichigo"

* * *

><p>Yea... tell me how you guys liked it or if I need to make corrections. I did that like... late at night. I'm still tired but still... if you want the second part just say and I'll get to it as soon as I can ... or I'll just have it ready and it'll be there. I'll check it everyday except I might skip some days because of school. Review please. =]<p> 


End file.
